No Mundo De Sakura
by NegaUchiha
Summary: A vida de Sakura está uma bagunça! O namorado a traiu, seu carro passa mais tempo na oficina e seu chefe vive trocando seu nome. Recém-formada em jornalismo, ela trabalha como recepcionista na Fatos&Furos. Que está com problemas e ganha a coluna de Horóspoco. Mas a garota nem desconfia dos perigos que a aguardam e uma indesejada, porém irresistível paixão que vai abalar seu mundo.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro No Mundo da Luna._

 _Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 01**

Eu odeio meu trabalho! Eu odeio meu chefe! Eu odeio minha vida!

Ah, eu também odeio segundas-feiras.

Existem pessoas que têm sorte e conseguem trabalhar naquilo que gostam. E existem pessoas como eu, que chegaram perto, mas tão perto, que quase tocaram o sonho, só para vê-lo evaporar feito fumaça.

Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei que trabalhar na revista _Fatos &Furos_ fosse a melhor coisa do mundo? Tudo bem que eu tinha acabado de sair da faculdade e o _grande_ redator-chefe Shisui Uchiha era um deus entre os estudantes de jornalismo — e isso me incluía —, de modo que trabalhar com ele era uma espécie de sonho coletivo. Se ao menos eles soubessem quem é o verdadeiro Shisui...

Soltei o ar com força, equilibrando o celular entre o ombro e a orelha enquanto ligava o computador arcaico sobre a minha mesa, posicionada na entrada da revista, em frente a um painel repleto de capas antigas da _Fatos &Furos_. As instalações ali não eram grandes. A antessala — onde eu fora exilada — contava apenas com uma mesa, uma cadeira rosa e o imenso painel. O coração da revista funcionava numa sala espaçosa dominada por diversas mesas. A copa era minúscula e só comportava uma pessoa de cada vez. E havia ainda a sala do Shisui, o único que tinha um pouco de privacidade, apesar da janela alta com visão total da redação.

Eu sabia que estava de mau humor, mas quem poderia me culpar?

Qual é a probabilidade de você encontrar o cara que te traiu durante meses com a vizinha em uma cidade com quase dez milhões de habitantes? Uma em um zilhão?

Claro que, com a sorte que eu tinha, eu toparia com ele. E é evidente que o Naruto estaria lindo e radiante, os cabelos claros ligeiramente ondulados bem-comportados, os olhos azuis com carisma de sapato novo, e eu obviamente não estaria em um dos meus melhores dias — estava chovendo, e meus cabelos cacheados se revoltavam ao menor sinal de umidade. E era por isso que eu evitava a todo custo chorar em público.

"Me dá mais uma chance, Sakura. Eu mudei!", ele implorara um pouco mais cedo, em frente ao prédio de fachada cinzenta no centro da cidade, onde eu trabalhava. Era mais fácil acreditar que palestinos e israelenses dariam as mãos e dançariam nus em volta da fogueira de Beltane, na Escócia, do que em qualquer coisa que aquele canalha dissesse. De modo que soltei um sonoro e altivo "Me esquece, porra!" e o deixei falando sozinho.

Eu ficara tão zangada que podia matar qualquer um que se atrevesse a me olhar por mais de dois segundos, então passei a mão no celular e liguei para minha amiga antes que pudesse voar sobre um dos engravatados que trabalhavam no andar debaixo do da revista, em um escritório de advocacia, e que me lançavam sorrisinhos idiotas enquanto entrávamos juntos no elevador.

Ino atendeu no segundo toque e eu fui contando tudo aos trancos ao seguir rumo ao oitavo andar.

— Eu não acredito que o Naruto teve a cara de pau de te procurar de novo, Sakura — minha amiga comentou, indignada. — Quando esse cara vai cair na real e perceber que você tá muito melhor sem ele? Qual foi a mentira que ele contou dessa vez?

— As mentiras de sempre. Disse que não foi culpa dele, que quando se deu conta a mão já estava no decote da Hinata, que foi um acidente e que não passou de uma única vez.

— Você não caiu nessa, né?

— Era só o que me faltava, Ino! — reclamei ao celular. — Não acredito no que o Naruto diz faz tempo.

— Ah, graças a Deus! Fiquei com medo de que você tivesse uma recaída e me obrigasse a te manter em cárcere privado para não fazer nenhuma bobagem.

Eu ri. A Ino era a melhor amiga do mundo, e também minha colega de quarto, por assim dizer. Dividíamos o apartamento havia cinco anos. Nós nos conhecemos quando moramos na mesma república, eu cursava jornalismo e ela, arquitetura. Ela era engraçada, sempre me entendia e era a única pessoa que, vez ou outra, usava palavras como "inócuo", "acurado", "loquaz", "incólume" e esse tipo de coisa que ninguém nunca usa sem parecer idiota. Eu me apaixonei por ela — não, não desse jeito! — imediatamente.

Minha amiga estava se dando bem na vida, conseguira uma vaga na renomada Oliver Design como estagiária anos antes e acabou sendo efetivada, além de se tornar assistente do figurão. Ino planejava em breve assumir alguns projetos sozinha. Enquanto isso, eu seguia em meu emprego medíocre.

— Escuta só essa — eu continuei, girando de um lado para o outro na cadeira rosa. — O Naruto disse que esses últimos três meses foram horríveis e que sente muito a minha falta. E que ele acha que a gente pode superar isso tudo.

— Talvez ele possa mesmo — concordou Ino —, mas você não.

— Não levo muito jeito pra mulher de malandro. Eu queria tanto bater nele quando ele disse que ainda me amava que a minha mão chegou a coçar.

Tá legal, parte de mim — aquela parte idiota e romântica que acredita em finais felizes e que chocolate diet não engorda — quis acreditar nele. A gente foi feliz junto... Isso é, antes de ele começar a me trair com a vizinha e tal... Além do mais, dois anos de relacionamento tinham que ter significado alguma coisa. Antes de eu flagrá-lo se enroscando com a Hinata, a vizinha balzaquiana de pernas longas e peitos gigantescos (e olha que não é despeito não, eu uso sutiã tamanho 44, então dá para ter uma ideia da enormidade da comissão de frente da Hinata), eu chegava a me perguntar se daríamos o próximo passo em breve, talvez morar juntos por um tempo. Mas eu não conhecia o verdadeiro Naruto. O fato de ele ter tido uma amante por mais de seis meses e eu nunca ter desconfiado de nada era prova disso.

— Ele é um grande idiota, simples assim — Ino resmungou ao telefone.

— É, é sim, e eu... — A porta dupla de vidro se abriu e bateu com uma pancada surda. — Ai, droga, o demônio nerd chegou. Preciso desligar! Tchau, Ino!

Meu chefe, também conhecido como demônio nerd, cão chupando manga e babaca sem noção — e isso tudo nos dias bons —, entrou na redação e lançou seu tradicional:

— Bom dia, Samy.

Eu cheguei a pensar que fosse explodir como uma lata de refrigerante quente sacudida ao vê-lo passar em frente à minha mesa.

Na recepção.

Eu era a porcaria da _secretária_ da redação. Condenada a anotar recados havia cinco meses. Eu, jornalista por formação, era uma reles menina de recados.

Eu odiava a minha vida. Odiava ainda mais meu chefe idiota que nem sabia meu nome.

Shisui _Eu-Sou-Foda_ Uchiha, um homem totalmente desprovido de simpatia e de senso de moda, achava que o mundo devia obedecê-lo sem questionar.

Ninguém jamais ousava contrariar uma de suas decisões — às vezes o Shikamaru contestava, mas enfim... —, nem quando ele estava errado. E, bem, o grande Shisui Uchiha nem sempre estava certo, como ficou evidente na última edição da _Fatos &Furos_, quando na reunião de pauta ele sugeriu, na tentativa — segundo ele — de tornar a revista mais ousada, que a Karin, a repórter responsável pela coluna de comportamento sexual, escrevesse um artigo sobre sexo sado na terceira idade. Ele só se deu conta de que a matéria não seria bem recebida depois que a ruiva tomou guarda-chuvadas de uma vovó na portaria da revista.

Eu teria dito a ele que a ideia era ruim se tivesse tido a chance, mas, depois da embaraçosa entrevista de emprego, eu nunca mais lhe disse nada além de "bom dia, Shisui", ao que ele respondia "bom dia, Samy". O que era totalmente compreensível. Eu era apenas a garota da recepção, afinal, e ele, o redator-chefe.

Quem se importaria com o nome da telefonista? O fato de eu odiá-lo com todas as minhas células não poderia mudar, ainda que ele acertasse meu nome.

Shisui era alto, ombros do tamanho certo, apesar de parecer um pouco magro demais sob as camisetas estranhas, e tinha um rosto forte e marcante. Se ele não fosse quem era — o chefe idiota que nunca acertava meu nome —, eu até o acharia bonito. Mas tinha os óculos. Eu odiava aqueles óculos! Eram grandes, pretos e fora de moda havia pelo menos uns dez anos. Isso sem mencionar que, para um redator-chefe renomado, ele parecia um indigente. Quando não estava vestindo uma camiseta com estampas esdrúxulas, esculhambava nas gravatas ridículas — a que tinha um teclado de computador estampado era a melhorzinha. O que nunca variava eram os jeans. Todos iguais, cortes tradicionais combinados com tênis de lona preto. Eu nunca tinha visto seus cabelos penteados desde que começara a trabalhar ali. Eles apontavam para todas as direções de um jeito estranho, como se ele acordasse e simplesmente os deixasse daquele jeito.

— Bom dia, Shisui — respondi, para não quebrar o roteiro.

— Quero todo mundo na sala de reuniões em vinte minutos — anunciou ele, com o tom grave e autoritário de sempre.

— Certo, mas nem todo mundo chegou ain...

— Eu disse vinte minutos.

 _Se um meteoro atingisse a Terra_ , me peguei pensando, _será que haveria alguma possibilidade de cair, digamos, bem na cabeça do meu chefe?_

Vinte e cinco minutos e sete telefonemas histéricos depois, consegui acomodar toda a equipe da _Fatos &Furos_ na sala de reuniões fria e impessoal, porém bem iluminada graças à imensa vidraça que ia de uma parede a outra. As paredes nuas e brancas contrastavam com as cadeiras negras, a longa mesa de madeira cor de mel dominava todo o espaço, e, no canto, um quadro branco se equilibrava sobre um tripé metálico, no qual se lia, em tinta azul, a pauta da semana.

A equipe de jornalistas encolhera recentemente. Naquela quarta-feira — e devo ressaltar que Shisui havia mudado o roteiro, porque as reuniões sempre aconteciam às segundas e quintas-feiras —, o quadro de repórteres se resumia a Shikamaru Nara, o queridinho do chefe; Tenten Mistachi, que conseguia flagrantes de celebridades com a mesma rapidez que conseguia processos judiciais; Temari No Sabaku, a garota por trás da coluna de cultura e estilo de vida; Karin Uzumaki, que escrevia sobre sexo e tudo o que se relacionasse ao tema; Konan Amae, que sempre descolava uns produtos de beleza bem bacanas com os anunciantes de sua coluna de moda e beleza; e Shino Aburame, o designer gráfico caladão que passava o dia com a cara enfiada na tela do computador ou nos panfletos que Karin recebia de algum sex shop.

Eu estava organizando os copos de água mineral sobre a mesa quando Shisui entrou, batendo a porta branca atrás de si.

— Muito bem, vamos resolver essa merda de uma vez.

Assustada, derrubei um dos copos ao som de seu rugido — ainda bem que estava lacrado. Infelizmente apenas o copo permanecia assim, mas lacrar a boca do Shisui era um sonho que eu acalentava com carinho durante os últimos cinco meses.

Eu pretendia sumir dali rapidinho, como sempre, mas, quando me movi rumo à saída, dei de cara com o Shisui. Ele me lançou um olhar frio por sobre os óculos, de modo que achei melhor ficar no fundo da sala, colada à parede.

Tá legal, eu não era a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo.

— Convoquei essa reunião de emergência para deixá-los a par das mudanças ocorridas de ontem para hoje. — E falou sobre a perda de dois grandes profissionais devido aos recursos financeiros escassos de que a revista dispunha.

Matsuri, a menina do horóscopo, aceitara a proposta de um grande jornal de circulação nacional, e Sai, o fotógrafo-faz-tudo, tinha debandado para a principal concorrente da _Fatos &Furos_, a revista _Na Mira_. E Shisui estava furioso com isso.

— Eles receberam propostas que não pude cobrir — ele continuou, fitando cada rosto. Exceto o meu, claro. — Se alguém aqui está pensando em seguir os mesmos passos, que fale agora mesmo.

Ninguém abriu a boca.

— Sempre fui honesto com vocês e pretendo continuar assim. Estamos sem caixa. O número de assinaturas estagnou. As vendas nas bancas subiram apenas três por cento no último trimestre. Esta revista estava prestes a fechar as portas quando assumi o cargo de redator-chefe, e com muito esforço conseguimos tirar a _Fatos &Furos_ do buraco. Só que ainda não chegamos lá! Alguns anunciantes estão passando por dificuldades e não renovaram os contratos. Vamos ter que batalhar por novos patrocinadores. As próximas edições serão cruciais para nós. Não haverá novas contratações.

— Como assim? — Tenten perguntou, retorcendo com o indicador uma mecha do cabelo liso e castanho.

Os lábios de Shisui se transformaram numa linha pálida.

— Pensei que tivesse sido claro, Tenten. A equipe se resume aos que estão nesta sala.

Por um momento, cheguei a pensar que ele estava me incluindo. Mas não. Ele nem sequer notava minha presença ali no fundo, de pé.

— De agora em diante — ele prosseguiu —, cada um de nós desempenhará mais que a própria função. Vamos nos adaptar e tentar sobreviver até que os investidores renovem os contratos e as vendas melhorem. Não vou mentir. Nosso rabo está na reta.

Shikamaru, o cara mais fera no que se relaciona a cenário político, resmungou:

— É só uma crise, vai passar.

— Sim, é o que todo mundo diz. A população está cortando gastos supérfluos, e isso inclui assinaturas de revistas. Com a internet trazendo notícias em tempo real, eu duvido que ainda tenhamos meios de comunicação impressos em trinta ou quarenta anos. — Seus olhos focavam cada rosto naquela sala enquanto ele falava. Menos o meu, claro. Não sei nem por que eu ainda me dava o trabalho de notar essas coisas. — Estou trabalhando para modernizar a Fatos&Furos, e em breve lançaremos a revista digital, mas, até que isso aconteça, temos um problema mais imediato a sanar do que a extinção de revistas e jornais. A extinção do nosso emprego.

Engraçado como ele sempre incluía a equipe toda nos problemas. Era sempre

"nós" isso, "nós" aquilo, nunca "eu".

Uma bagunça generalizada se instalou. Todos falavam juntos.

— Não posso fazer as entrevistas e as fotos ao mesmo tempo. — Shikamaru coçou a cabeleira negra.

— Já contratei um freelance, Shikamaru — explicou Shisui. — É tudo o que podemos pagar no momento. Ele deve aparecer por aqui amanhã e vocês se acertam. Temari, sua coluna tem recebido boas críticas. Tenho certeza que você pode melhorar ainda mais.

— Parece que o meu melhor nunca é o bastante — ela resmungou e soltou um suspiro.

— Exato! — confirmou Shisui. — Agora um de vocês terá que assumir o horóscopo.

— Ah, cara, tô fora — Shikamaru avisou. — Não vou escrever aquela merda.

— Nem eu. De jeito nenhum. — Tenten cruzou os braços.

Todos os repórteres começaram a se esquivar, alegando compromissos, falta de tempo, de conhecimento e blá-blá-blá, até que o Shisui perdeu a calma.

— Fiquem quietos! Um de vocês vai assumir a porra do horóscopo!

— Por que você mesmo não faz isso? — Shikamaru sugeriu, com um sorriso sádico.

Ele era o único que se atrevia a enfrentar o Shisui, pois era o bem mais precioso da revista e sabia disso. Shikamaru fazia o tipo bonito e paquerador e era o dono da banca de apostas da redação. Não que o Shisui soubesse qualquer coisa a respeito das apostas. Shikamaru fora o grande trunfo contra a falência da revista. Shisui insistira que precisávamos de uma coluna sobre política, que mulheres inteligentes acompanhavam os acontecimentos importantes do cenário político, e não apenas as novas tendências de moda da estação. Era esse o nosso diferencial em relação a outras revistas femininas. De fato, as vendas começaram a subir.

— Você também é jornalista, Shisui. E dos bons! — Shikamaru acrescentou.

O olhar que Shisui lhe lançou me fez encolher os ombros, mas Shikamaru permaneceu impassível.

— Alguém tem que acalmar os anunciantes que ainda temos, fazer com que não caiam fora, arranjar novos investidores. E isso me toma muito tempo, Shikamaru.

— A Sakura é jornalista — falou Temari, me fazendo ficar em posição de alerta no mesmo instante. — Recém-formada, mas é. Por que você não dá uma chance para a menina? Ela é esperta. — E a garota de cabelos ao estilo maria Chiquinha com quatro pontas e rosto de fada me lançou um sorriso meio torto. Eu adorava a Temari. — Ela pode se sair bem.

— De quem você tá falando? Quem é Sakura? — perguntou Shisui, fitando-a como se ela tivesse falado japonês.

 _Tá legal, Deus, se você fizer com que aquele meteoro caia na cabeça do Shisui neste minuto, eu prometo não comer chocolate durante... um mês. Inteirinho!_

Eu esperei e, como Deus não fez a parte dele, usei a imaginação para atingir a cabeça despenteada do meu chefe com pedras de tamanhos variados.

— Cara, é a garota ali na parede te olhando com cara de assassina — Shikamaru sussurrou e riu ao mesmo tempo, apontando para mim com o indicador.

Shisui se virou e me avaliou da cabeça aos pés, como se só então percebesse a minha existência.

— Não, essa é a Samy.

Maravilha! Duplamente humilhada na frente de todos.

— Humm... Não... — falei devagar. — Eu sou a Sakura.

Sua testa vincou. Ele olhou ao redor em busca de confirmação. Quando Shikamaru assentiu, as bochechas do chefe assumiram um tom rosado.

Ele estava corando? Eu nem sabia que ele era capaz disso. De sentir vergonha, quero dizer.

— E por que você me deixou continuar te chamando pelo nome errado? — perguntou, irritado.

— Porque quero uma chance na revista. Se preferir, pode continuar me chamando de Samy, desde que me dê alguma coisa além de recados para escrever.

Sua testa se franziu de leve.

— Você sabe alguma coisa de horóscopo?

— Mais ou menos...

— É o suficiente. Você fica com o horóscopo. — E, se voltando para o Shikamaru, acrescentou: — Quero uma matéria de primeira linha até o fechamento da edição. Faça jus ao salário astronômico que te pagamos.

Shikamaru respondeu alguma coisa, mas eu já não ouvia mais nada.

Eu tinha uma coluna.

Eu tinha uma coluna!

Tá legal, não era lá grande coisa criar o horóscopo, mas era um começo. O fato de eu não saber, entender ou acreditar em nada referente a astrologia era totalmente irrelevante. Eu iria escrever e não seriam recados. Eu teria meus textos publicados!

Ai, meu Deus!

 _Continua!_

 _Ah, porque a escolha do Shisui? Porque ninguém escreve sobre ele como principal, sendo que ele é maravilhoso, gostoso e p mim um dos melhores dos Uchiha por tudo que sofreu e pela pouca atenção que o Kishiviado deu para ele..._

 _Bem é isso!_

 _Bjos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Carina Rissi do seu livro No Mundo da Luna._

 _Essa fanfic é uma adaptação._

 **Capítulo 02**

A reunião terminou sem que eu me desse conta. Só percebi que tinha acabado quando todos se levantaram, exceto Shisui, que voltou a atenção para a papelada diante de si. Eu aproveitei para sair rapidinho dali, com medo de que ele mudasse de ideia a respeito da minha nova coluna e me aprisionasse ao telefone outra vez.

Feliz da vida com a minha promoção, esvaziei a mesa na entrada do oitavo andar e me dirigi para a antiga mesa da Matsuri, no coração da revista. Por ali, encontrei uma infinidade de artigos místicos em uma das gavetas e dei uma espiada neles, tentando aprender e entender alguma coisa, mas isso só serviu para me desanimar. Aquilo parecia complicado demais. Eu teria que pedir a ajuda de alguém. Minha avó entendia dessas coisas, até tentou me ensinar vez ou outra, mas naquela época eu estava ocupada demais resolvendo palavras cruzadas.

Acabei me distraindo desse pormenor no meio da tarde, quando Mei Terumi adentrou a redação. Os óculos escuros estavam no topo da cabeça, o rosto sério e compenetrado. Era como se ela ainda estivesse na passarela. Mei era modelo, linda, riquíssima, e eu queria ser ela.

Ah, ela também era a mulher do Shisui. A razão de um cara como ele conseguir uma top internacional me escapava.

Como de costume, Mei não se importou em falar com ninguém, nem esperou ser anunciada para entrar no escritório do Shisui. Estava acostumada a tratamento VIP, não seria diferente ali.

Pouco antes do fim do expediente — porque notícias não dão aviso-prévio —, a redação virou um pandemônio. Os telefones não paravam de tocar. Um roqueiro havia entrado em coma devido a uma diabete nunca antes divulgada, e a Tenten quase teve um orgasmo de alegria. Shikamaru recebeu um telefonema antes de sair desarvorado porta afora, pois, segundo uma de suas fontes, o prefeito fora visto com a amante entrando em um hotel.

Soltei um suspiro observando-os tomarem seus rumos até as histórias fantásticas que ficariam na boca do povo por dias, enquanto eu permanecia ali, olhando para uma pilha cheia de números, rabiscos e desenhos de planetas.

 _Definitivamente eu odeio a minha vida._

Mei por fim saiu do escritório do chefe. Shisui a acompanhou até o elevador, e eu tentei não olhar quando os dois trocaram um beijo rápido. Não que qualquer tipo de contato físico mais íntimo fosse permitido na Fatos&Furos. Mas, ei, o cara era o chefe! Ele podia fazer o que bem entendesse.

— Algum problema, _Sakura_? — ele perguntou depois que a mulher foi embora, enfatizando meu nome, se plantando em frente à minha mesa e observando a pilha de mapas astrológicos.

— Ah, não. Tudo bem, tudo... ótimo! Só estou me familiarizando com o material.

Ele assentiu, olhou discretamente para os lados e voltou a me encarar.

— Escuta... sobre o seu nome... — Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. — Eu... tinha certeza que seu nome era Samy.

— Não é — falei, encarando o Homer Simpson que corria atrás de uma rosquinha na sua gravata.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os olhos atrás dos óculos horrorosos me fitavam com seriedade.

— Agora eu sei disso.

Aquilo era um pedido de desculpas? Não, claro que não. O Shisui não se daria esse trabalho a menos que estivesse chapado de vodca ou de algum medicamento que mexesse com a sua sanidade. E eu tinha quase certeza de que ele não tinha feito uso de nenhuma das duas coisas.

— Está tendo dificuldades? — E apontou para o mapa astrológico.

 _Sim!_

— Não! Esse material é... muito bom. Excelente mesmo!

— Que bom, porque preciso que você me entregue o horóscopo até quinta.

— Mas isso é amanhã!

— Bem-vinda à _Fatos &Furos_ — e me deu uma piscadela, sorrindo meio torto. O que me pegou completamente de surpresa, pois eu não sabia que o Shisui era capaz de sorrir, ainda que fosse apenas uma insinuação de sorriso. Se bem que, pensando melhor, ele havia sorrido uma ou duas vezes quando me entrevistou para a vaga de secretária.

Em seguida, ele se trancou em sua sala e eu gemi, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e afundando a cabeça nas mãos. Eu tinha um prazo a cumprir e nenhuma ideia de como executar a tarefa. Em outras palavras: eu estava totalmente ferrada.

Recorri ao oráculo dos oráculos em busca de ajuda e, numa rápida pesquisa no Google, encontrei diversos artigos sobre numerologia, astrologia, mas nada sobre leitura de signos. Acabei me deparando com um link e descobri uma loja que vendia tudo para magia, d — seja lá o que isso significasse —, e ficava a apenas três quadras da revista. Anotei o endereço e desliguei o computador às pressas. Shisui fechou seu escritório ao mesmo tempo em que puxei minha bolsa no encosto da cadeira. Só restávamos nós dois na redação.

— Está de saída? — ele quis saber.

— Sim, a menos que você tenha algum trabalho pra mim — tentei a sorte.

— Você já tem um trabalho.

 _Estou falando de um de verdade!_ , eu quis acrescentar, mas achei que não era o momento de exigir outra promoção. Ainda.

Caminhamos lado a lado até o elevador. Ele afrouxou a gravata, um suspiro lhe escapou dos lábios. Ousei espiar meu chefe pelo canto do olho. Ele parecia... não tão Shisui.

— Tá... tudo bem? — me atrevi a perguntar.

— Eu estou esfolando a minha equipe — ele disse, conforme as portas se abriam e entrávamos no elevador. — Estou sobrecarregando o pessoal com tarefas que não cabem a eles, perdi dois bons funcionários esta semana, a verba deste mês é menor que as despesas, um idiota acabou com a frente do carro da minha namorada. Ah, e a namorada em questão não está feliz comigo porque não vou poder acompanhá-la ao fashion sabe-se lá o quê. Está tudo ótimo, como você pode ver — ele forçou um sorriso, irônico.

Dois sorrisos no mesmo dia, eu devia estar com muita sorte.

Surpresa ao constatar que, no fundo, bem escondido, havia um ser humano dentro daquele redator-chefe pragmático, me peguei dizendo:

— Eu gostei da minha nova função. Eu odiava aquele telefone.

— Que bom, fico feliz. — Ele se recostou na parede metálica. — Eu tinha uma vida tão tranquila quando era repórter. Sabe, Sakura, em dias como hoje eu me pergunto se isso tudo vale mesmo a pena. E a conclusão a que chego é que não, não vale.

Bom, eu ainda não gostava dele, mas saber que Shisui estava passando por um período ruim fez minha aversão por ele diminuir. De qualquer maneira, eu ainda odiava o meu chefe.

— Olha — eu disse —, não tenho muita experiência, mas de uma coisa eu sei. Você não foi contratado para salvar a _Fatos &Furos _à toa. E, quando você assumiu a chefia daquele jornalzinho de bairro e o transformou em um dos maiores da cidade, deve ter se sentido bem.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Você chegou ao topo, Shisui — prossegui. — Muita gente ainda luta para escalar o primeiro degrau. Você não devia ficar se lamentando, por mais difícil que o dia tenha sido.

Ele me encarou com algo diferente nos olhos. Parecia diversão. Ou podia ser constipação intestinal, era difícil interpretar o meu chefe.

Então ele desviou o olhar para as portas que se abriam. Caminhamos pelo saguão revestido de mármore escuro, e eu já ia seguindo meu caminho para o estacionamento quando ele me deteve, dizendo:

— Eu gostei do seu entusiasmo. — E sorriu.

Sorriu mesmo, para valer dessa vez. Um sorriso preguiçoso, cheio de dentes, que atingiu seus olhos e fez seus traços graves se suavizarem, deixando-o muito mais jovem. Não que ele fosse velho. Devia ter trinta e poucos ou algo assim.

— Bom... até amanhã, _Sakura_. — Ele passou a alça da mochila pelo ombro.

— Tchau, Shisui.

Entrei no carro parado no estacionamento e dei uma olhada no espelho retrovisor. Meus cabelos ameaçavam fugir do controle e o volume fazia meus olhos verdes parecerem maiores. Meu rosto estava corado, então retoquei o batom para diminuir o contraste.

Segui direto para a loja esotérica e, apesar de não ser longe, demorei mais de uma hora por culpa do engarrafamento do fim de tarde.

Uma enorme lua brilhante chamava atenção no letreiro da loja, e a fachada tinha tantas cores que era difícil entender os muitos símbolos desenhados ali.

Assim que empurrei a porta para entrar, sinos de vento anunciaram minha presença, e o aroma agudo de incenso acabou me deixando meio zonza.

Entre as prateleiras abarrotadas de coisas coloridas e perfumadas, havia uma mulher baixinha, com pouco mais de um metro e meio, os cabelos longos mesclados de branco e preto e muitas pulseiras nos pulsos finos. E era meio vesga.

— Olá, flor de cerejeira! — ela sorriu.

— Oi. Eu preciso de alguma coisa pra criar horóscopo. Se tiver algum programa de computador que faça isso, melhor.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Meu bem, a magia é algo precioso, e apenas as mãos e o coração podem manejá-la.

— Tá legal... — falei devagar. — Você tem o quê, então?

— Deixe-me ver... — Ela puxou duas caixas de uma prateleira e começou a revirá-las. — Não. Não. Esse também não. Ah! O que acha disso aqui?

Dei uma olhada no mapa astrológico e sacudi a cabeça.

— Tem cinco iguais a esse na minha mesa. Preciso de alguma coisa mais... autossuficiente. — A mulher arqueou a sobrancelha, então tive que explicar. — Olha só, minha vida toda tá errada. Meu namorado me traiu, meu emprego é uma droga e meu carro vive me deixando na mão. E agora tenho a chance de fazer algo que eu gosto... bom, não exatamente, mas a ideia é que seja temporário. Preciso fazer essa coisa de horóscopo bem feita, se quiser me destacar, entendeu? Preciso que pelo menos isso dê certo!

Eu me interrompi para tomar fôlego. Por que raios eu estava despejando toda a minha vida sobre aquela mulher? Só podia ser por causa da pressão de um prazo apertado a cumprir.

— Pelo que eu entendi — ela ficou séria —, você acha que é capaz de lidar com a magia. — Ela fez um gesto amplo, como se dançasse balé.

Achei que seria mais fácil e muito mais rápido se eu entrasse na dela. Não a contrariei.

— Não foi por acaso que essa coluna caiu no meu colo — sussurrei.

— Ah, sim! Nada é por acaso — ela sorriu, radiante. — Os astros nos guiam sempre. Basta saber interpretá-los.

— É justamente disso que eu preciso! Algo que interprete os astros. Você tem?

— O que você precisa está ali nos fundos. Volto já.

Comecei a perambular ansiosa pela pequena loja entulhada de cacarecos.

Budas, elefantes, gnomos e imagens de santos se misturavam de forma caótica nas prateleiras. Alguns minutos depois, a mulher estava de volta com uma pequena caixa, pouco maior que um celular.

— Isso deve ajudar. — Ela abriu lentamente a tampa.

— Um baralho cigano — murmurei e soltei um gemido agastado. Por mais que eu tentasse ignorar, algo cigano sempre se colocava no meu caminho. Devia ser alguma mandinga da vovó para me fazer "ver a luz".

— O baralho cigano — frisou a mulher vesga. — Reza a lenda que foi da cigana Madalena, duzentos anos atrás.

Ao ver o estado das cartas, acreditei que fosse bem possível mesmo.

— A cigana Madalena — prosseguiu ela —, e não confunda com Sandra Rosa Madalena, foi uma das mais importantes de seu clã. Dizem que quem se consultava com ela resolvia imediatamente todos os problemas. Ela era a guia de sua caravana e jamais errou uma única leitura em toda a vida. Graças a seu baralho poderoso. — E ergueu a caixinha.

— Legal! Mas eu não vou ler a sorte — expliquei pacientemente. — Só quero algo que me ajude a fazer um horóscopo.

— Pois então! Você pode criar um usando o baralho. Em vez de consultar os astros, consulte as cartas.

— E funciona?

— É claro! Há muitas maneiras de prever o futuro.

Ah, sim, mas é claro. Como se isso fosse possível. Nem a previsão do tempo dava certo, imagine saber o que ainda nem aconteceu. Concordo que, tendo em vista a minha árvore genealógica, eu deveria ser mais crente e tudo o mais, mas simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que alguém fosse capaz de adivinhar o futuro olhando para um baralho.

Embora eu tenha que admitir que a vó Chiyo acertava às vezes.

Quase sempre.

Tudo bem, ela nunca tinha errado comigo, mas isso não provava nada.

— Isso é o melhor que você tem? — perguntei, desanimada.

— Não faça essa cara, meu bem. Você tem algo muito poderoso nas mãos. Com esse baralho, você poderá manipular o destino. Imagine as possibilidades!

Suspirei. Eu não fazia ideia de como usar um baralho cigano, mas parecia mais fácil que os mapas astrais. Além disso, eu tinha certa experiência com cartas. Era muito boa no pôquer, e talvez isso servisse para alguma coisa.

Ou eu poderia parar de inventar histórias e pedir ajuda a quem realmente entendia do assunto.

— Tudo bem, eu fico com ele. Quanto custa? — Peguei a carteira.

— Cem reais.

— Por esse baralho sujo e velho? De jeito nenhum.

— Oitenta e cinco.

— Por oitenta e cinco consigo comprar uma cigana inteira, não apenas o baralho. — Fiz menção de colocar a carteira de volta na bolsa.

— Cinquenta. Fechamos por cinquenta! — Ela ergueu as mãos na altura dos ombros, se rendendo.

— É mais razoável. — Eu lhe entreguei o dinheiro.

Inesperadamente, a mulher minúscula, com suas roupas coloridas e esvoaçantes, agarrou minha mão, fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo. Quando voltou a abri-los, ela sorriu.

— Sua magia é forte. Use-a com sabedoria e nunca em benefício próprio. As cartas não permitem — alertou com a voz baixa e séria. Seus olhos não se fixavam em nada por mais de dois segundos, como se ela não estivesse ali.

Eu quase dei risada. Magia em mim? Que ridículo! Nunca houve nada mágico em mim. Nem com os homens. Como eu não queria ser mal-educada com a única pessoa que se dispôs a me ajudar naquele momento, respondi:

— Claro, claro. Vou tomar cuidado.

— Que assim seja — ela assentiu e, num piscar de olhos, voltou a seu estado esfuziante, de modo que, depois de ela me entregar o baralho, me mandei dali rapidinho. Quando alcancei a calçada, enchi os pulmões, sentindo certo alívio por me afastar do cheiro adocicado e enjoativo dos incensos.

Peguei o carro e dirigi para a periferia da cidade, seguindo em frente até chegar à zona rural, para tomar uma pequena estrada de terra batida e pular feito pipoca no interior do meu Twingo. Parei a poucos metros da casa amarela. A tenda de tecidos ali perto contrastava com a habitação grande e moderna de dois andares, mas eu já tinha me acostumado. Fora ali que meu irmão e eu vivemos por quase cinco anos.

A figura esguia e colorida surgiu no horizonte. A longa saia laranja dançava com a brisa, os cabelos grisalhos e curtos escondidos sob o lenço roxo. Suas pulseiras douradas capturavam e refletiam os últimos raios de sol. A cesta de palha que trazia numa das mãos estava cheia de ervas.

A velha cigana olhou para mim, e seus olhos cansados e cheios de rugas sorriram.

Sorri de volta, acenando.

— Oi, vó.

 _Continua!_

 _Capitulo dedicado a mais bela de todas Bela21 pelo comentário, obrigada minha linda por sempre acompanhar minhas adaptações, fiquei muitoooo feliz com suas palavras._

 _Para quem gosta de fic de Sasuke chefe redator, indico a maravilhosa fic da minha autora preferida Nyx Nakayama: QUEM É ELA?... Ah e a Sakura tem mais duas irmãs gêmeas, imagina ai três Sakuras kkkkkkkk... Link está ai embaixo, se não conseguir é só entrar no site do Social Spirit ou no blog da Nyx (Contos da Nyx) lá tem até mais historias com o Naruto todo como capitão do exercito e Madara (carinhosamente conhecido como Tio Mad) empresário gostosão da porra! Bem é isso, beijos!_

 _/historia/quem-e-ela-8777847_


End file.
